Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying information of paper contained in a plurality of feeding units and making selectable a feeding unit that a user uses for image forming.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines and printers, when printing is performed, in addition to function settings related to various image processing and post-processing on a printed piece of paper, a user is given the ability to select the paper on which to print. Also, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-243313 proposes an image forming apparatus upon which selecting a paper type corresponding to a printing function setting from out of several hundred paper types indicating a paper quality of the paper, such as plain paper and thick paper, is made possible.
In the image forming apparatus described above, a paper selection screen, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, is displayed, and the user selects a target paper feed tray by making an instruction with an icon for a paper size, a paper type, or the like, shown on this screen.
Also, in business related to printing, such as in a Print On Demand (POD) environment, cases are expected in which a user uses a paper type acquired by customizing a name, a grammage, etcetera, of paper, rather than the user using a paper type pre-registered in the image forming apparatus.
In a case in which a target paper feed tray is selected from out of a plurality of paper feed trays based on detailed information about the paper, such as a paper size, a paper name, a grammage, or the like, it can be conceived that information about paper contained in the plurality of paper feed trays will be displayed in list format, as in FIG. 2, for example. There are cases, however, in which an image forming apparatus used in a POD environment comprises no less than ten types of paper feed trays, and so, with a screen, such as the one in FIG. 2, operation by the user, such as paging and scrolling, will be necessary in order to confirm all of the paper feed tray information. For this reason, problems, such as poor viewability of the display, and that selection of the paper feed tray is time consuming, exist.